For the Best
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Hotch/Prentiss. An alternative reason to why she left. Basically re-watching the last half of season 7 and writing in parts of it to suit this idea. First Chapter starts with the episode "Snake eyes." All Characters feature at some point My OC, Roxanne, and yes she is Prentiss' daughter, basically the abortion didn't work. Rated T for now, as precaution really.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up early on a Sunday morning, Prentiss was shocked to realize she was in her bosses bed with him. Thinking back to last night. She knew she had met up with him. But what had happened?

"Shit." She said under her breath, then went into the fellow agents bathroom to get dressed, but also as an excuse to hide for a while and come to terms with what had happened the night before. After hurriedly showering and getting dressed she tried to make a quick escape. Unfortunately Aaron Hotchner has already awoken.

"Morning Emily." He greeted.

"Oh uh. Morning." She responded, embarrassed. "I should get going. You know wouldn't want Jack to think I spent the night." She said quickly, desperately wanting to make a quick escape. "I'll see you at work." She finished, then quickly left Hotch's apartment to go home.

Emily infact saw Hotch sooner than she thought. UNSUBS can't be respectful of weekends clearly. She sighed, she had barley stepped in the door when she had received the cool and was back out again, into the office, where she would come face to face with the man she slept with last night.

During briefing she sat as far away from Hotch as possible, still embarrassed about the previous night, not wanting anyone to know. They didn't meet up with the intention of having sex. It just happened, like these things do. And now it felt incredibly awkward, having to work side by side with him.

On the plane again, purposefully sitting away from Aaron Hotchner. She sat next to JJ and opposite Reid and Morgan, a little unfocused on the conversation, still thinking of the previous night. Talking about gangster movies, she made herself sound engaged and as if she was enjoying the conversation, but really there was only one thing she could think about, and that was what happened last night.

It gave Emily relief when she was sent to the crime scene with Spencer Reid and her daughter who she'd come to know in recant years, Roxanne Masson. Thankfully, some time away from Hotch, just for a while things would not be so awkward and there would not be so much tension in the air.

"Electric strike lock. Impressive." Prentiss told her two fellow agents, while entering the crime scene, just hugely relived to be away from Hotch.

"And hard to bypass, if this was a robbery the UNSUB must have slipped in right behind him." Reid followed on, adding more to try and get a grasp of what had happened.

"This can't have been organised." Roxanne said, giving her first impressions on the appreance of the carpet. It was a mess, not to mention the blood on the floor which made her feel a little queasy.

"Yes If this was premeditated you would think the unsub would have brought a knife or a gun with him." Reid said, confused, they thought this had been premeditated murder when they first came across the case, but now there was evidence strongly against that.

Noticing the security Camera there was a new layer to the case. "What didn't he want anyone to see?" Prentiss asked, rhetorically, stepping towards the security camera.

Unfortunately, the time away from Hotch did not last for long, entering the field office after visiting the crime scene, the two didn't even take a second to look at each other. Prentiss sighed, sitting opposite him, with only three other members of the team in the room she had to act like nothing had happened, otherwise they would all start jumping to conclusions.

"What about the crime scene?" Hotch asked, in his usual monotone, serious voice.

"Sevino purposefully bypassed the standard casino security." She told him, as this was the most important thing they had picked up from visiting the crime scene. At that moment Rossi entered and continued the story, along with JJ.

"And I think we know why." He said

"Danny Sevino supplemented his income by loaning money to casino patrons." JJ continued.

"Explains why he changed the Camera in his office, didn't want his bosses to know he was freelancing." Reid finalized, coming to a conclusion after listening to what had just been said by other members of the team.

"So were looking for a gambler." Hotch Clarified.

"A gambler in Atlantic City." Prentiss said pausing. "That narrows the field." She continued, with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

That night there was another murder. The next day the team delivered the profile. Hotch and Prentiss had still hardly talked since Saturday night. Prentiss wanted to avoid awkward confrontation and stood far away from Hotch while delivering the profile to try and avoid awkward confrontation.

"We're looking for a man that seems to kill those who either prey upon or take advantage of Gamblers." Hotch said in his usual serious tone, standing, looking directly at those who he was delivering the profile to, acting like a true professional. "Lone sharks and call girls so far." He continued, his tone dropping a little at the end.

"The killings may have been triggered by recent gambling losses." Morgan said, sounding slightly disappointed, he knew gambling was an awful addiction to have and this case just showed everyone how much it can effect the individual.

"Our unsub is physically fit. He was able to overpower Danny Sevino and Patty Riolo was killed with extreme violence." Prentiss continued, adding information on the physicality of the man they were looking for and reason, like with Hotch she was looking directly at those she was delivering the profile to, but also trying to keep her gaze as far away from Hotch as possible without looking suspicious and unprofessional.

"It's doubtful this person has a criminal record, he moves without fear of being recognized in one of the most surveilled locations on the planet." Morgan continued.

By this point Prentiss was barley listing, just to the brief points, the important ones. Saturday evening with Hotch really had caused her to lose her focus when around him. Looking around, slightly moving her head to the people talking around her, making is appear she was listening, truth is she couldn't, the words she could here but she was not listening. Relief came over he when Hotch finally ended with Thankyou, she could move, at least have a couple of seconds, without the awkward tension that came with being around him.

"Emily." He confronted, as they were leaving. "You don't have to be embarrassed." He said quickly, not wanting a long confrontation.

"I know..." She said and sighed. "It just... I don't know... That shouldn't have happened." She finally said. "Not with your son around. What if he woke up in the middle of the night?"

"He didn't. Don't worry. It's fine Em." He said, gently touching her on the shoulder before they both sat next to each other in the room they had set up, to work through the case.

They proceeding day Emily found she was working much better, now she didn't have to feel awkward or embarrassed or guilty about what had happened between her and Hotch.

"The Unub wouldn't have naturally crossed into both worlds. He'd be in one or the other." Prentiss said, making gestures with her hands, looking at Rossi, as that's who had spoke before but also looking at Hotch.

"Unless his fortunes changed drastically between murdering Sevino and meeting up with Patty Riolo." He said, providing an exception and possibly an alternative explanation to the current confusion.

Throughout this she did not stop looking at Aaron Hotchner, they had spent many nights, and days together since He split up with Haley, but only recently had Emily realized the true extent of her feeling for Aaron Hotchner. She listened intently to every word he said, enjoying the fact that she got to spend so much time with him.

"No lets day Daves right, he was in financial trouble and immediately after murdering Sevino his luck changed." She heard him say.

"In his mind he could have connected the two." She continued. At this moment their eyes locked. Hotch knew he couldn't be with Prentiss right now because he had only recently met Beth and he knew that FBI employees shouldn't date FBI employees, but there were feelings for Emily which he just couldn't shake.

"And he figured the part of his system he had been missing was murder." Hotch said, the line which shook Prentiss out of her dream, and put her back into the real world, reminding her of how messed up people could be and the gruesome nature of their Job.

And on the murders continued. Hotch, Prentiss and Reid were at this latest crime scene on this bright but chilly morning.

"$88 the unsub must be getting generous." Reid said, flicking through some money that had been left, crouching down, next to the victims body.

"There's less Rage than the others, nn undoing." Prentiss added, also looking at the victims body, crouching down, next to Reid before she stood up as Hotch walked over. "There's evidence of remorse. Shot in the back so he wouldn't have to face his victim." Finalizing comments on her observations.

Before they had even left the crime scene there had been another killing. This one was different however but they were still sure of it being the same guy, he had to be escalating at a rather rapid rate.

Realizing the only way to catch this unsub was to send someone in, the obvious choice was Spencer Reid, who even knew a mathematical equation for when to raise and when to fold!

All was planned and all was prepped, it was now time to wait, wait to catch this guy. Reid was in the building, the rest of the team patiently waiting outside to make their move.

"That's Reid. Let's go." Hotch said, the team immediately reacting and running in to where thee would hopefully catch the agent, Prentiss and Hotch slowing down to a fast walk once entering the building.

As usual things didn't go down without a chase, unfortunately this was one lost by the BAU.

Standing outside, Hotch and Prentiss yet again standing next to each other, they rethought.

"He's going after his wife." Hotch said grimly, on the phone to Rossi, this could end in one of two ways. Wither bad, or relatively good as far as BAU cases went. They wanted it to end the relatively good way. The situation soon became urgent due to this matter.

"Got it thanks." Hotch said, coming off the phone to Garcia.

Hotch and Prentiss were first to arrive, with Rossi and JJ appearing a few seconds later. Rossi went in, said he knew how these guys thought. Hotch and Prentiss both stood outside, with looks of worry on their faces.

"I'm unarmed, I'm unarmed." Rossi said entering, as suddenly the wife was threatened at gunpoint.

"The house is surrounded." Rossi warned. "Now there's only one way out of this Curtis." He said, trying to make him let go of the women and leave them be.

Fourtunatly with Rossi's persuasion one of the girls had been released. Curtis' wife however was still being held at gunpoint, Rossi continued his persuasion, trying to save her.

A soft voice, some understanding words, still Curtis would not let go. That was when Hotch decided it was time for him and Agent Prentiss to enter. Curtis was well and truly surrounded now, four FBI Agents, three of which were armed with guns and all exceptionally good shots.

Eventually His wife was freed, but it did not all end well, as with Many unsubs, Curtis shot himself, right on the hour. 8pm.

Going home after the case, Emily was tired, it had been a long few days, both personally and Professionally. It was nice to be able to sleep in her bed again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing Valentines day and Aaron was running with Beth, call it motivation by competition The two were going at quite a pace, you could tell both were quite equally matched for fitness levels too.

"You alright?" Hotch turned back and asked, when he noticed Beth was far behind her and had exclaimed "Ow" only a few seconds before hand.

"I'm going to beat you!" She exclaimed with joy, running ahead, finding it funny that she had managed to trick him.

"That's really pathetic." Hotch said, annoyed with himself for allowing someone to beat him.

"I win!" She said, feeling proud of herself for beating Aaron Hotchner, even if she did have to cheat to do it.

"You know you don't win if you cheat." He told her, still annoyed with himself for falling for such a trick.

"Come one, you've just gotta know how to keep up." She said gleefully, while doing a few Stretches.

"What happened do slow and steady wins the race?"

"Who taught you that?" She asked, smiling.

"My training partner." He responded, actually sounding like he had some sort of feelings for Beth.

"She sounds brilliant." Beth replied, smiling, looking into his eyes.

"Oh She is, she's brilliant." Hotch agrees, also looking into her eyes, as Beth laughed. That laugh Hotch loved so much. He didn't know what it was about Beth. She just... made him happy. Gave him a break from the BAU.

"Training's easier with a partner." She told him, still really happy, as they walked back to their cars after the run.

"I've been meaning to thank you for that." Hotch responded, who was now back to his usual serious tone.

Walking back to the car, they realized it may be the last time they would see each other because experts say you shouldn't train the week before the race.

"Aaron Hotchner, are you asking me out on a date?" Beth asked, happy but also slightly shocked.

"I'm trying... but it isn't going very well." He said, slightly awkwardly. He wasn't really used to asking people out, normally he was so busy for work he didn't have time for proper dates. Yes him and Emily have had there fair share of romantic moments together but that just happened, they were around each other pretty much 24/7 due to work anyway. He hadn't really met anyone outside of work since Haley's death, and because of this he found it hard to ask someone out.

"Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah." Beth responded, trying to contain her excitement.

In the elevator of the BAU, Rossi walked in, just as Hotch was putting his phone back in his Pocket. "Morning" He greeted.

Rossi looked around a second, noticing something was up. "You work out this morning?" He asked.

"I did." He responded, in his usual one tone voice.

"And how was the uh, workout?" Rossi asked, knowing something else was going on, it was clearly not just "Training" as he worded it.

"Right Training, that's what your calling it." He said."You know, race days almost coming, you'll need a new excuse to see her." Rossi finally said, knowing it was just training.

"It's been handled." Hotch said, staying in is usual serious tone until Rossi said "Atta boy." and he cracked a smile, even laughing a little.

"When?" He asked Him.

"Friday." He said, at a near whisper now, while exiting the elevator.

Unfortunately, the team had a case, Rossi however was determined for them to be back by Friday.

On the plane, the team were flying out, to solve the case. "He's castrating his victims, post- mortam, so torture isn't his game." Prentiss said, looking at her tablet, after getting a bottle of water then resuming her seat next to Hotch.

"Shot to the head is efficient, I don't think he wants his victims to suffer." Morgan added.

"And a quick death, the kill isn't personal, he lacks the thrill in which a lot of unsubs thrive." Hotch said. So far the team were confused by this most recant case.

Not yet noticing any links between victims, they bounced possible theories off of each other for the duration of the plane Journey, the quicker they got started the better.

"Quint Parker, SAC." The man in charge of the case and who called for the BAU, greeted agents Hotch and Prentiss as they entered the Field office to set up, while the rest of the team were out visiting crime scenes and interviewing people who may be-able to help.

They two agents also found that another Body had been dumped, between 4 and 6 am that morning, it seemed the Unsub was killing on quite a frequent basis, the team defiantly had to work fast. This victim to was left uncovered, like one of theprevious who had been found. Going their separate ways, Hotch and Prentiss went to talk to family's who were at the field office, to try make a clear start on victimology.

Eventually things started to click a little, he was targeting people new to the area who wouldn't be easily missed The UNSUB had to be sociable, confident, to pull such things like this off. He had to have got to known the victims in a very short space of time. There was one thing though that they had no clue about.

"How and where is it happening?" Hotch asked, rhetorically, it was something they needed to find out ASAP. The gym, that was one possibility, not all hotels have Gyms and often people will visit, males especially, just to blow off steam.

"But how was he hiding the cars?" Reid asked, another question that needed to be answered once Garcia had found that two of the victims had cars that they rented.

Talking over fast food, the group recollected to discuss all that had been found out that day. Morgan was the only one really eating, he needed his brain food to function more than the others on the team. Roxanne was sipping at Lemonade, while Reid was the only member of the team standing, looking over a map, figuring a geographical profile.

"Well if the unsub suffered a loss we could look at someone who was fired back then and struggling to pay his bills now." Prentiss said, after Rossi questioned what had happened in the last week to make him escalate.

"He could be going through a divorce and the custody hearings are now." Morgan suggested.

"He's mostly operating in the coastal cities, his victims were staying in the metropolitan area but their bodies were found in the ocean." Reid said, after observing the map and what he'd built up so far of the geographic profile.

The geographic profile may also help explain the cars. "What is he asks for a lift, then kills them en route?" Prentiss asked, suggesting a possibility and continuing the bouncing off of ideas amongst the group.

"Maybe he's not taking them to the beach, maybe he's hunting them there." Rossi put in, realizing these man all had recently suffered a loss of some form and probably went there to clear their heads. The team knew that was the case with one of the victims.

Again, another body found the next morning. Under the pier, he changed where he was dumping the body's because he knew the officials were onto him, but stayed near the beach out of compulsion. It was time to deliver the profile, the had to catch this man soon, as he would kill again soon.

They were looking for a white male in his 30s or 40s, Targeting emotionally distraught men. The methods in his killing and amount of time he knew each victim for suggested he was easy to talk to, came across like an ordinary man. It was suggested there was familiarity between the unsub and victims, most likely due to a shared loss. In a sick way the unsub felt he was doing the right thing, that it was an act of mercy. The Action of removing the genitals would suggest he has been emasculated by his own loss.

The soon realized that this man worked in a bar, unfortunately for them there were hundreds of bars in the south bay area, how were they supposed to narrow that down? They also realized he was targeting people with Broken hearts.

It seemed the murder's never stopped with this guy. Deja vous.

He killed a woman this time, however, which was a stark contrast from his previous killings. The MO was also different, which threw the team for a bit. He was escalating, it wouldn't be long before he went after the person who was to blame for his loss.

Escalation had really gone to the next level. "Victim was Doug Summers, owner of the junk yard." Prentiss said. "He was in the compacter when the car was crushed."

"This wasn't planned out like the others it was impulsive." Hotch mentioned, looking up at the place Doug was crushed to death.

"His entire MO has changed, he wanted Doug to suffer." Prentiss pointed out, wondering what could have caused such a severe change in MO. After Garcia did a bit of research into Doug summers, it all really started to click. Heading to see Andrea, Hotch and Prentiss really hated these moments, Having to tell that a love one had died, then with the added. Oh by the way your ex is a suspect in a murder investigation. Sometimes their job sucked.

Rushing to Catch the Micheal, (The UNSUB) they knew they were out of time and could not wait a second.

"FBI! Micheal Jenezgo put the gun down." JJ said in a strong, firm voice.

As with many UNSUBS, he didn't give in easily, JJ put her gun down on his command, then realised he was not going to give in so moved in to get him, leading to a fight, at that moment Morgan entered. Hunter had the Gun. Calming down, JJ empiphised with him, getting him to put the gun down. Otherwise Hunter would be the one going to Prison and not Jenezgo, who really deserved to. Taking the Gun out of Hunters hands, Morgan handcuffed Jenezgo. Another case solved by the BAU, and a victim who was saved, this was a fairly good outcome as far as BAU cases went.

JJ had been beaten up quite a bit, Reid was of course quite concerned and Hotch came over to ask if she was ok. Fortunately nothing too serious had happened. Just a few cuts and bruises, she would be sore for a while but nothing a few ibuprofen wouldn't relive.

"So JJ's spending the night with Will, Garcia's with Kevin. Emily, Roxanne? One of you free tonight?" Morgan asked, not wanting to spend Valentines day alone.

"Sergio." Emily said laughing slightly, she really wanted to spend the night with Hotch, but knew it wasn't an option, so used her cat as an excuse.

"No Sorry Morgan." Roxanne said smiling. "I'm married now. Tyler and I are going out for dinner."

"Damn. If only you were 18 again." He said smiling back at her. "Miss fake ID. I'll just go ask Reid then." Morgan said hurriedly, knowing Roxanne did not appreciate of him talking about their brief past.

"Yes. You do that. You do that." Roxanne said smiling and nudged him gently.

Hotch Meanwhile was getting ready to go to Beths, despite it not being Friday he thought they should make the most of the time they had away from cases. Knocking at her door, he was overwhelmed by her beauty when she answered. Surprising him with a kiss, Hotch smiled, that was good, he didn't have to the the one to make that first slightly awkward move. Walking down the street, and heading to the cinema the two chatted and laughed, just like a real couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Doing one of Morgans training drills. Prentiss sighed, she had been feeling quite tired and weak lately and found it hard to complete the drill. Plus Morgan could be quite harsh to people during these things.

"But out in the field, sorry doesn't bring people back." He said coldly, to someone who made a mistake.

Entering the office she went straight over to Morgan, annoyed at his teaching methods "Morgan" she demanded "Is everything alright" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, wondering why he could possibly be being questioned by Agent Prentiss.

"You were a little hard on Valdez." She told him, letting a bit of her annoyance show. "He's just a new agent trainee."

"Who made a fatal mistake." Morgan said back at her.

"He looks up to you, maybe you could build his confidence, not break it." She suggested.

"And imagine how he'd feel is that had been real." He came back, starting to walk away as Prentiss followed and started walking alongside him.

"Ok I understand that, but that course is designed to force failure." She said truthfully, pausing. "That's how we learn."

"And my job is to train the trainee's, not to be there friend."

"Look, I know your doing the tough love thing, but they don't know you like I do." Prentiss said, trying to make him understand as Garcia walked in between both of them saying they had a case. Two home invasions, less than a week, only a block apart. Exact same MO. Both houses burgled, power and phone lines cut and at each they UNSUB broke in through a back window and at each the entire family was shot, and killed.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said, exiting the table, they all knew how serious this case was and it was a long flight, they had to get going as soon as possible.

Looking in the houses at the crime scene it was truly awful, Children, young and innocent murdered, blood where the kills at taken place and shattered glass. It was too messy to create an accurate reconstruction. The UNSUB took forensic countermeasures to prevent that.

"Their staging the crime scene to send some sort of message!" Spencer realised.

"This guys trying to make it seem like black kids from the hood are killing white family's in white neighborhoods." Morgan continued, furthering what Spencer Reid had said.

"A pretty powerful message." Prentiss said, shocked.

That night the same thing happened again. Exact same MO as the previous two.

"He's escalating." Hotch said as they stepped into the house.

"Less than two days since the last break in" Added JJ.

And again, someone of colored descent, making it look like a gang related crime. Mexican this time, no criminal record and a Family.

There was however something a little different this time. Remorse. These were hate crimes, to promote racial tension and fear. They believed they were looking for a white male, in his late 20s-30s. He may be a member of an arian group, believed racial war was necessacary. He may be lonely, the crimes give a sense of belonging, he had to have access to prescription drugs and was organized.

Darkness fell and it happened again. There was no remorse this time, however they did figure how he was selecting his victims. Each family was a registered gun owner. He wanted them to fight back, like propaganda for his race war.

"He's turning the family's into Martyr's" Hotch said, looking around at the scrim scene around him.

"And the fall guy takes the blame." Rossi said.

"But now he's lost control because his fall guy got away, he's devolving." Hotch explained.

Ramon Gomez, that's who got away, an undocumented immigrant from Mexico City. He could only describe the vehicle and his English was not good. Prentiss went in, to talk to him as she was fluent in Spanish, to see if they could find out anymore. After some more information had been discovered it all seemed to point back to Preston, who was campaigning for mayor. If it wasn't for Garcia they would have hit a dead end there, but fortunately for them, the had her. The dots all seemed to connect from there on.

The Mills had been victims of a home invasion ten years ago, father and daughter murdered. The mother was raped and suffered a huge amount of brain damage, leaving her in a vegetative state. There unsub, Trevor, hid in the closet and dialed 911. Two African American men were convicted of the crime and for the last 10 years, Preston had supported the family financially.

Entering the house, Trevor was not there, but he left a note. A goodbye letter or a suicide note. Trevor didn't seem suicidal but he may want to go out in a blaze of Glory and knew this may be his final mission.

Morgan, JJ and Prentiss were heading to Hilary Ross' house, the other person campaigning for mayor. She wasn't answering her phone, they wanted to warn her but they couldn't.

Arriving at her house, her car was there but Hilary wasn't answering. "All right, you two go around back. I'll draw his fire while you flank him." Morgan ordered both JJ and Prentiss.

"You sure you want to split up?" Prentiss asked.

"We gotta cover the back and front in case he runs." Morgan said believing his decisions were always right. "Lets go."

"FBI!" Prentiss said, entering the back as suddenly she took a bullet through her arm.

"Trevor Mills. FBI drop the weapon it's over!" Morgan shouted aggressively, seeing Trevor had Hilary by the neck.

Trevor wasn't giving in, trying to pick a fight, Morgan had no choice, he had to shoot him. To protect the others involved. Preston was arrested, as he sure had something to do with it and needed to be questiond.

On the plane back most of the team were asleep as it was late. Morgan and Prentiss sat opposite each other, coming back over to his seat, Morgan brought Prentiss a drink. "How you doing?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm alright." She told him

"Emily, I'm so sorry." He apologized, regretting the decision he had made to split up.

"Out there, in the field, sorry doesn't bring people back." She responded, copying what he had said to Valdez a few days prior. Morgan looked guilty, he genuinely was sorry. "Come on I'm messing with you, It's nothing, really." She told him. "I'm ok... this isn't your fault." She continued noticing he was still looking guilty, thinking about it Prentiss had probably been a little careless, she had been tired recently, which quite often effects performance in the field.

Morgan what still doubtful, he had made that decision. And she got hurt. Eventually Prentiss managed to reassure him, it wasn't in his control. It was the Job, and that's what happens. Besides her injury wasn't even that bad in the grand scheme of things.

"I mean that thing with Doyle. That." She said seriously, which made Morgan look all guilty again. "I'm kidding!" She exclaimed and started laughing, Morgan also started to laugh soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Beth in a cafe he got her a chai tea, then sat down. "Now correct me if I'm wrong Chai means tea, so I just ordered you a..."

"Tea, tea." She said, before he could. "So. Wait a minute. There's a chance you could be out on a case this weekend?" She asked.

"Probably a good chance." He responded answering her question.

"What if you don't make it back in time?" She asked.

"I'll just have to do another race." He answered that question to.

"But you trained for this one!"

"I know. I'll just have to do the next one. Maybe I'll do yours." He said smiling.

"But you trained so hard!"

"I know. All for nothing."

If Hotch did make it back however, Beth and Hotch arranged for her to be at the race, as she wanted to be there and Hotch wanted her to meet Jack.

In the Office, Prentiss, Garcia, Roxanne and JJ were in the briefing room. "Oh your not playing around." Prentiss said to JJ.

"Wills away all week, so I'm pulling double duty with Henry." JJ told them.

"Please tell me we are still on for Saturday night. I've had it circled in my calender for the last 23 days." Garcia said, hoping there plans for a girls night would not be ruined.

"Garcia payed good money for those salsa lessons." Prentiss said, feeling strangly nauseous and trying not to throw up infront of her collegues, figuring she better not take any chances she quickly exited, and headed to the ladies room, as Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid entered.

"I would say let's get started... But we'll wait for Emily." Hotch said, sitting down. Garcia left, and went to find Emily, hearing sounds of someone throwing up she waited for her to come out of the cubical.

"Emily. You are ok... right?" She asked, concerned, last time she started randomly disapeering Ian Doyle was after her.

"I'm fine." Prentiss said, splashing her face with cold water.

"Wait. Em. Maybe pregnancy is contagious!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Woah. What? Who is pregnant?" She asked, not knowing about anyone on the team being pregnant.

"Roxanne..." Garcia said. Realizing Emily didn't know. "I was looking through her file, because she's been acting kinda weird lately right and she wasn't telling me anything, so as a good friend I decided I would find out what was going on myself." She explained, feeling awful now as Roxanne probably hadn't told anyone for a reason.

"Right, well I won't say anything until she says something to us." Prentiss said. "How far along?"

"11 weeks, nearing 12."

"Ok, well she'll tell us soon then." Emily said, as they headed back to briefing.

"Everything alright?" Hotch asked, as the two came back in.

"Yes." Emily replied, sitting back down at her seat.

"Ok, lets get started then." He commanded.

This time they were off tacking murdered prostitutes in Atlanta, stabbed and staged.

"Atlanta's crime rates have skyrocketed over the last few years." Roxanne pointed out, before Reid had the chance.

"Yes. Especially the proliferation of solicited sex and Drug use. in the downtown district" Reid continued, adding on from what had been said.

"Maybe this guy thinks he's cleaning up the city." Prentiss suggested, they had seen it before. It did however seem the unsub showed some sort of remorse and there was no sex prior to the murder, so what was the unsub doing to them?

"Both of the victims had $250 on them when they were found." Prentiss said, flicking through pictures on her tablet. "Why didn't the unsub take that?"

"It's a lot to pass up, Money must not be on his mind." Rossi said, making an attempt at answering.

It was clear that the dumping grounds seemed to have been from the city, each 40 minutes outside of the city and 50 minutes apart, it spoke to his comfort zone, either that or he didn't want to risk getting recognized.

While the team was on the Jet another body had been Discovered, this time a missing persons report had been filed, by her friend, Allyson Parker.

Having found three victims, there seemed to be a pattern in the geographical profile. Centered around Ridgecrest, a bedroom Community, white collar area. JJ and Prentiss came back, telling the team of the Van Allyson had seen, which had been there before and was parked in a loading bay for hours. There was a possibility of finding this van, by seeing if there were any tickets. Unfortunately nothing.

The money still seemed rather confusing, as with the contrast between the murder and how the body was dumped. Multiple unsubs, either that or multiple personalities.

The next day, yet another body was found. The shortest time yet between kills. Often this style was refrered to as a thrill kill, which is why the cooling off period was practically non-existant.

When the team realized Julie, (The latest victim)was a sexual surrogate, this changed everything. Reid figured, due the the bruising on the victims thighs, the UNSUB may be in a wheelchair, that would also explain the van parked in the loading zone.

Looking back over at the victims, Julie was different. Each UNSUB was at their most extreme. "Everything about the way they are disposed is nurturing, but your right, Julie was wrapped in plastic, it's neat." Prentiss mentiond.

JJ suggested the caretaker was a woman, by nature, women practice cleaner disposal methods. However they were still uncertain as the terrain was pretty rough and this submissive unsub had to be pretty strong.

Talking it through, they realized a third person was involved and the only way that could work was if it was a family. Mother, father and son. This had to have happened before, atleast once, finding that incident would lead them to the unsubs.

Garcia found that incident. "A co-ed at Georgia state stabbed and left in a park, 5 years ago." She said over the phone, to the rest of the team who were standing around in the field office. Continuing the conversation, they got Garcia to do some more searches to try and find the family in question, by checking student enrollment for that year, for students with handicap permits.

The list being over 200 it needed narrowing down. Prentiss told her. "The Parents would have covered it up, and they would have pulled their son out of school after the murder." She finished, trying not to throw up again around the team, otherwise they really would start questioning and probably worry.

"Eureka, Jeffrey Collins." Garcia told them, that having narrowed it down to only one match and sent over the address.

On the way to the Collins' house, they were notified of a Crash, involving the father. Donald Collins, died on impact, confessed to all four murders. Prentiss was relived they could get out of the car, as she had started to feel really sick again, taking a second to breathe she had managed to calm her nausea down so people didn't start interrogating. "Even in death, he's still covering for his son." He said, reading the letter. It seemed like suicide, his end game.

JJ, Rossi and Morgan were the ones who reached the Collins house, just in time by the seems of things, It seemed uncertain for a while and unfortunatly Linda had to be shot at, but the others were safe.

"Still no sitter?" Prentiss asked, resuming her seat on the plane, next to Reid.

"Apparently there is more chance of winning the Lottery and getting a sitter on a Saturday night." JJ said, sighing. "Anyway how are you? Because if your not up to it... we can postpone." JJ said, knowing Emily hadn't been feeling great lately.

"Oh No. I'm fine."

"I could sit. Reid said, I'm keeping an eye on Dana, and she doesn't really need much attention. I've seen an episode of Mr Belvadore." He said, offering. "As long as you don't mind Roxanne... and JJ. Dana could stay at JJ's, and I could watch them both?" He asked.

"Well I don't mind." Roxanne said.

"That's fine with me to Spence, as long as you can handle it." JJ said knowing he hadn't babysat on his own before.

"Great! Glad to be of help!" He exclaimed. "What could possible go wrong?" He asked, when noticing the girls disbelieving glances.

And Spencer was right, nothing could go wrong. Ok actually quite a lot could have gone wrong. Dana could have set fire to JJ's house or I don't know. Reid may have allowed Henry too much sugar giving him a sugar rush. Many things could have gone wrong but realistically, they wearnt going to and they didn't, even though he was sitting until 2am. Not just "A couple of hours." As Prentiss had said.

The next morning was Hotch's face, Emily, JJ and Garica all had huge hangovers but still came to support Hotch, not that they were the best company though. Roxanne was the only one who hadn't drank a huge amount of alcohol the night before. Hotch fin9shed the race strongly, and in good time, looking like he could do it all over again, as he ran through he finish line.

"You did it!" Jack exclaimed excitedly running over to his dad. The rest of the team also congratulated him.

"Pretty impressive, I had money on the swim killing you." Prentiss said smiling, knowing Hotch was not the best of swimmers when it came to long distances.

"I practiced." He said.

"And it payed off, good job." Morgan said, proud of Hotch for achieving a triathlon.

"Hey you guys want something to eat?" He asked after thanking morgan.

Everyone agreed, and stood there with eyes of shock as they heard someone calling Hotch's name, and then him introducing Jack to her.

"Beth." Rossi said, being the only one who knew for sure.

"Ah. Beth, Nice name." Roxanne replied "That would be why Hotch has been a little more friendly lately." He had a girlfriend, always seems to make the men go soft. "Anyway guys, I have some news." She said, leaving Hotch out of it as she had already told him a couple of weeks ago.

Emily and Penelope knew what she was going to say but the others were quite unsure. "I'm pregnant." She said, smiling.

"Wow! Congrats. Who knew my fuck buddy from eight years ago would get married and start a family of her own!" Morgan exclaimed, pleased for her.

"Watch it Morgan." She replied, trying to sound angry but making a pathetic attempt of it. Everyone had picked up they'd had history but it didn't mean she liked talking about it.

"Congrats darling. I thought you couldn't!" Prentiss said, pretending she didn't already know, trying to sound shocked and hugged her.

"So did I!" Roxanne exclaimed excitedly.

"Congrats Rox!" Garcia said excitedly, but trying to keep the noise down.

"Congratulations!" JJ said, again trying to keep the noise down.

"Congratulations." Reid also said. "So you had no more than say 5 units of alcohol last night?" He asked.

"No Reid, no more than 4." She said.

"Which would explain why your not hungover. I thought something was a little suspisious." Rossi said before congratulating her. Wait Hotch knows right?" He asked.

"Yes... Hotch knows, I told him a few weeks ago." Roxanne said, still smiling.

"Ok This is Beth." Hotch introduced her to the team, as he came back over to them, and they all headed to grab something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Less Dialogue focused Chapter**

Another late night text from the BAU, Prentiss heaved herself out of bed, fighting the urge to vomit and sighed. She had to cancel her doctors appointment for the next day and wouldn't have chance to buy a pregnancy test, meaning she would be spending the next three or four days on edge, wondering if what Garcia had suspected when she was sick at work a few weeks before.

Boarding the plane, Garcia apologized to them all for the "Cryptic late-night text." A boy was found two hours beforehand, outside of Crawford, Arizona. It was evident he had escaped from somewhere, which is what made it a BAU case, that and the fact that there had been another abduction. 13 year old boy, it seemed to fit.

Everyone noticed something was up with Emily, sitting close to the airplane loo and the team hearing her throw up in there a couple of times during the Journey. Hotch got concerned and went over briefly, waiting for her to come out.

"Emily, you didn't have to come, you could have just told me you were sick, I would have let you take some time." He said concerned, hugging her as she came out the loo and passing her a bottle of water. "If you need a break, just say. Ok." He advised, and walked with her to where she was sitting and sat opposite.

"Sorry Hotch. I think I just ate something bad. I'll be fine in a few hours." She said, not wanting to tell him how she thought she may be pregnant with his child, especially not after meeting Beth. She couldn't split them up like that.

"Ok, well. Take it easy." He said.

* * *

"Your not going to be sick right?" Rossi half joked as they got into an SUV together to drive from the airport to the local Police station.

"Ugh I hope not." Emily responded.

"You better not!" He threatened, however not being overly serious. "Especially not inside the car, out the window I can deal with." He said, making sure the window next to her was open.

"Apparently Billy was riding his bike home from his friends house last night." Rossi said while sitting as passanger getting to work fast on the case as child abductions often turned fatal in under 24 hours.

"They find the bike?" She asked, remaining fully focused on the road as it helped stop her from feeling too sick.

"No the unsub was smart enough to cover his tracks."

"And he has the guts to take a good kid from a decant neighborhood."

"Billy left his friends house at 8:20pm, the ride home was less than half a mile." Rossi said, reading off of his phone.

Soon after Garcia came on the phone, saying a Sam Allen had reported she had seen a boy in chains 30 years ago. Garcia sent the security footage to their tablets, before ending the call.

"What's she looking at?" Prentiss asked.

"I can't tell." Rossi responded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Looks like she was spooked." He responded, mildly confused, just before Hotch told them to try and find Samantha Allen.

Entering back into the Police station, Prentiss told Hotch of how Samantha pretended nothing had happened and protected his father, also how Garcia had run her mental health history and all there was was some grief counseling after her mother died. Something however had to bring her the the Police station, and it would be worth checking missing child cases from 30 years ago.

"Ok I'll have Garcia look and also check into J.B Allens history." Hotch said before pausing. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good. I'm feeling a lot better now." She responded, partially telling the truth as she still felt a little nauseous, but not half as bad as earlier.

Morgan and JJ still hadn't got anywhere with the boy who had been found, so traumatized, he wouldn't even speak.

Strangely, Samantha came back to the Police station, so Prentiss spoke to her, seeing if they could find out anything. Samantha told her story again, how she had flashbacks of something that had happened from her childhood. Seeing a boy, same chains on the ankles. He saw him out her moms bedroom window, but seemed to get angry when Prentiss asked if she thought her dad had anything to do with it.

Despite not being sure if what Samantha said was true, her father J.B Allen was a suspect. He never moved home or remarried and the house was incredibly isolated. There was a possibility that he was their unsub.

Sending Samantha down to her fathers basement, to try and recovery memories, it wasn't definite he had something to hide, they were still uncertain and as of yet could not rule out the possibility. He was the strongest suspect they had so far and the way her father was acting did seem a little odd. After this however it was clear that their main chance of solving the case would be the kid. Angel, they had found out his name was.

Back at the Police station, the team had realized that Samantha's dad had given her gifts from every abduction, well that's what it looked liked. A bike, A catchers mitt, a dog. Calling in with JJ, that seemed to fit, then the bite-marks. Samantha heard and mentioned how her dad made a joke about having his teeth recapped a few years ago, it could explain why angel hadn't been bitten recently. Prentiss looked over at Hotch and Rossi, it did seem J.B Allen really was their unsub after all.

Heading to J.B Allens house, Hotch and Rossi entered, all seemed silent. Looking around the property it became clear he was their man, however he seemed not to be present on the property.

Doing some more research, with the help of Garcia and Samantha's memories, they headed to the place of J.B Allens first development, which Samantha said he liked to add to every year. Morgan was first on the scene, Hotch and Rossi soon to follow, noticing a patch where it looked as if Billy may have been buried not long before. Hotch managed to save him, while Morgan chased down the unsub, punching him hard, not thinking about his actions.

"Morgan, That's enough. That's enough." Rossi told him, after running over.

Seeing the relief on the parents face, and emotion in that there son was ok again made Hotch happy, it was days like this when he enjoyed being in the BAU most. He got to save a kid, and made others happy because of it. The whole team watched the family hugged, this was a successful day for the BAU.

Arriving back home, the team said there goodbyes and Prentiss headed to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. Returning home, she sighed, holding the box in her hand. She was scared. What if it turned out positive? She couldn't tell Hotch... she couldn't tell anyone. Eventually she plucked up the courage. As she thought it turned out positive, standing in utter shock for a moment, now she really was not sure what to do. The only solution she could think of was leaving the BAU.

* * *

**What is Prentiss to do now?**

**Well read on to find out XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Coming back from the doctor one evening, just over a week after taking the test it was confirmed she was pregnant. Realizing she had to tell someone on the team, atleast to cover for her in case she got sick, she phoned up her daughter, Roxanne.

"Hey mom." Roxanne said, picking up the phone, turning down the music she was listening to.

"Hey Roxy. Is anyone with you?" She asked. Not wanting anyone else to know.

"No... no... no one else is with me. Dana is in her room upstairs, but apart from that yes I'm alone." She said. "Why?" She asked, confused as to why this call seemed to be over something so secret.

"Well... I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously! Mom! Wow!" Roxanne exclaimed back, "Wait. Who's the father?" She asked, turning down her volume a little so there was no chance of her adopted daughter, Dana hearing any of this.

"Uh... well... uh..." Prentiss responded, unsure of how she was going to get away without telling that one.

"Oh my word, Mom. It's Hotch right?" She asked, despite knowing already and let out a little giggle. Interesting things had been happening at the BAU lately.

"Yes... yes Roxanne Elizabeth Masson." She said, saying her full name, something rare for Prentiss do do.

"Well, well Mom. That's gonna be awkward." She said. "Anyway congratulations? How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sick as hell, Seriously, how did you deal with morning sickness? You didn't look like you suffered too much..." Emily sasked, needing some advice on how to deal with the sickness, firstly because it was hell and secondly if she kept on throwing up at work for much longer people would know she was Pregnant.

"Well drink plenty of water, but in small sips, and make sure your eating, just bland would probably be best if it's that bad. Dry toast, crackers, dry cereal. Herbal tea, Peppermint or ginger and lemon however the team may think your a bit strange if you suddenly start drinking herbal tea and probably suspect something, so maybe not around them. Lemonade..." Roxanne advised her. "Oh and avoid trigger foods, for me it was fish mainly." She continued.

"Thanks Rox, and please don't tell anyone ok?" She asked.

"My lips are sealed." She replied. "Wait did you not get morning sickness with me?" She asked, wondering why Roxanne was being asked about how to deal with it.

"Not as bad as this." She answered. "I never remember actually throwing up with you, probably for the best."

"Ah. You were lucky with me." She replied, laughing to herself. "Hey why don't you come over?" She asked.

"Sure. If you don't mind." Emily replied.

"Of course I don't mom!" Roxy said. "Come over, you can sleep in one of the spare rooms." She invited.

"Ok Rox, Well I'll be over in about half an hour. See ya." She said, then shoved some stuff in her bag and went over to Roxanne's.

That evening the two sat on Roxanne Sofa and watched some Tv, well it was on just as background noise really, while the two talked.

"So how are you?" Emily asked Roxanne, knowing about how her husband recently went off for a tour of duty. "How's Tyler?" She asked.

"I'm good, it gets a bit lonely at times and honestly, I know Rose said she didn't mind looking after Dana when I'm away on cases, I still feel I'm asking to much of her. And Tyler, I spoke to him last week, he seems to be doing ok." She finished.

"Oh well you don't need to feel guilty about it if she said it was ok, I know I don't know Rose very well, but she's your step mom and if she says she's willing to help she probably means it. She loved you, as if you were her own daughter, like you love Dana. Your not related but you still love her and want to do everything you can for her. Well that's how Rose feels about you, trust me, there's no need to feel guilty."

"Thanks, and it's not like it's forever, as long as Tyler doesn't start doing drugs, or get PTSD or something." She said.

"Yes that's true. When is he due to come back?" She asked. "Will it be before the baby is?"

"Uh, beginning of September, so yes if the baby isn't early he should be back." She replied.

"Ok. Good. That's good." Emily replied and put her arm around Roxanne. "He will be ok." She said, knowing Roxanne was worried about Tyler. (Her husband)

A couple of days later in the BAU office, the team were sitting in the briefing room, waiting for Garcia, who came bustling in talking about computer troubles and how they overwork the system. Prentiss was looking through some papers, trying to avoid Hotch's gaze.

"Emma Baker, 38, Maths teacher, from Medford Oregon." Garcia told the team, almost as soon as she had said her apology for the delay. Emma had been found in an old psychiatric hospital, Set Baldwins, in a renaissance period dress. The hospital was in Salem, which was strange seeing as Emma was from Medford.

On the Jet, they started to work on victimology, sitting closely together, in order to beable to communicate effectivly.

"Emma Baker was a divorced maths teacher, no children." Rossi said, starting off the conversation.

"She has a boyfriend though who is a drummer in a goth band, her facebook has pictures of them at the bandstoker vampire festival and slayarama, which is a celebration of all things gothic." Garcia told them, reporting her findings via webcam.

"Teacher by day, Elvira by night." JJ said, intrigued by these opposite lifestyles the woman seemed to have.

"Clearly this is a woman with two sides to her personality." Morgan added.

"Yeah, the boyfriends blood pours fake blood all over themselves on stage." Reid said, slightly weirded out by gothic behaviour.

"Ok, so if these two were satanists it wouldn't be a stretch." Prentiss concluded, from all that had been said so far.

Hotch thought maybe the boyfriend had something to do with it, but he had been touring with his band in Asia for the last month, it can't have been him. The did think it could be someone from their circle, a fan. This still didn't explain the renaissance dress, typically associated with 16th century England; surging in popularity since the 1960s.

Heading to the Morgue, Emily hoped the dead body wouldn't make her sick, and that if it did she would be able to stop herself from throwing up at-least until they left. They found out that the cause of death was nicotine poisoning, absorbed through the skin, died within an hour. Possible found in the gown she was wearing, which was soaked in nicotine based pesticide. The corset tightly round her waist and she was sewn into the dress, so there was no way of her getting out of it before she died. There were also strange marks on her feet, which looked to be nicotine poisoning, but the clothes weren't tightly bound round her feet. It was also reported that she was submerged in water for some time, prior to being killed.

Heading out of the Morgue she told Morgan to wait a minute, as she felt incredibly sick and didn't want to throw up in the SUV, throwing up in the car park, Morgan was concerned. "Emily, what is going on with you?" He asked, releasing her hair, as he was holding it while she threw up.

"I'm just not feeling 100%, seriously Morgan, there's no need to worry." She said, as they got into the car and drove to the police station.

Going into the station, Morgan pulled Roxanne over so ask about Emily. "What is going on with Emily right now?" He asked.

"She's just sick Morgan." Roxanne replied, hoping he wouldn't push her to telling about Emily's pregnancy.

"An awful long time to be sick though don't you think?" He asked.

"Yes... but if she says she's ok then she's ok. I wouldn't worry about it." She told him.

"Ok... Well aren't you worried?"

"Yes." She continued the lie. "But really just trust her, if she says she's fine, she's fine. Anyway we should be working on the case." She told him, changing the topic. "What did you find out?" She asked and he told her.

Finding something which looked like it could be a list of Victims in some Graffiti, they continued the search, wondering if they would come across any patterns. The name Emma in a piece of Graffiti at st Baldwins could be completely coincidental, but then it may not be.

Surely enough, another body was found, Alice Prichard, aged 22. Went missing 5 days ago. Emily sighed, having to go to the place the body was dumped, was everyone trying to make her throw up? What Emily and Rossi did notice was that Emma and Alice seemed completely different, different age, different sizes and different skin tone, so these victims weren't body however was layed out in the same way, and the dress, again Renaissance period. Crouching down to get a closer look, Emily had to try hard not to throw up. Rossi had access to her file, so if he saw her throwing up still then Hotch would find out and that could potentially be catastophic.

"Emily, you look pale. Are you alright?" He asked concerned at they were walking outside.

"I'm fine Rossi. I'm fine." She said, seriously, looking him in they eye hoping he would believe her and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nausea down.

"Ok. I take your word for it." He responded, however still not utterly convinced.

Back at the police station, they had to rethink the satanic link to these killings, noticing abduction days were on important days to satanist, also they found the names in the graffiti were not just coincidence after all and the numbers represented date.

Rossi and Prentiss, decided to look in the theater which was directly opposite the place Alice's body had been dumped. They theater was showing Hamlet and this could have something to do with the dresses the girls had been found in. They found dresses which looked almost identical, from "The Merry wives of Windsor" It was interesting how both dresses were from the same play. Maybe someone saw it, or was involved in it, when it showed in that theater last fall.

Delivering the profile it was said the unsub lived in an elaborate fantasy world, maybe believed he worked for the Devil. He's patient and has a vivid imagination, the costumes would suggest him being a History buff or a fan of Shakespeare, the use of nicotine was unusual, so he was either well read or under the guidance of another, due to his interests and delusions he has become socially isolated however when approaching victims can appear normal. He also has an accomplice, who sewed the dresses, however she was not a partner in the traditional sense, it is possible she was coerced into helping, he was working alongside the satanic calender, this unsub was prepared organized and had a strict timetable.

Both Roxanne and Spencer thought this may be like the Salam witch trials, tested them by drowning them if they survived then they were witches and hung. The UnSub could see the act of death a purifying them, which would explain the white face paint. The UnSub wasn't worshipping the devil as previously thought, but trying to fight him.

The next morning, another woman had been reported missing. Sarah Gammon. Age 27, graphic artist, she was last seen the previous evening at the mirage room, a nightclub in portland.

Garcia did some sleuthing that morning and found the costumes were donated by a Cate Harris, who was in the production "The Merry wives of Windsor." 16 years ago. Cate had died in the 98 fire at St Baldwins psychiatric hospital, a patient at the hospital. Some even say she was the one who set that fire. The team decided they needed to get hold of her records, unfortunately they were on paper, which made it a lot harder for them to get hold of them.

Going into the old, dark and musty storage facility, Emily sighed, thankfully she hadn't eaten in a while she thought because JJ would know straight away, having been pregnant before. Turning on their torches they all looked round to see if they could find it. Picking it up, Emily hovered her torch over it and found out Cate Harris was a stage name for Catherine Heathridge, a textile heiress. From her medical report they found Catherine was an aspiring actress who went off her meds while pregnant with her daughter. 16 years ago when playing a minor roll in "The Merry Wives of Windsor." She was convinced the other actresses were the devils wives and stabbed one of them, she then chopped off her daughters arm as it would make her less appealing to the Devil.

Finding the UnSub was quite possibly her son, and her daughter was her accomplice, Hotch got the address off of Garcia. Arriving at the house, it was dark, Morgan and JJ took the back, While Hotch and Prentiss took the front. Prentiss noticed a girl in the window, Catherines daughter. Prentiss went to see the girl, Hotch went to look for James.

There was only a single light on in the home and it was dim, so when the agents entered, their torches shone bright, reflecting off some of the objects within the house. Emily went up to find the girl, it was clear she had been poisoned by nicotine, putting on gloves she went to remove the dress. During this time two dead bodies had been found on the premises. The UnSub was lying in wait, took Aaron by surprise, reacting quickly he fought back, James (The UnSub) fell down the well. Hotch thought he could save him at first, but looking down, he knew it was too late. He had killed someone, not the first he had killed on the Job, but he still wished he could have done something else.

Fortunately Prentiss managed to get the girl out of the nicotine soaked dress and because of that she was going to be ok, the nicotine hadn't poisoned her enough and they had managed to get her to the hospital on time. The case had been solved, but it didn't stop the team from hoping Lara wouldn't end up back in that house, one that breeds delusions.


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST A FILLER CHAPTER REALLY.**

* * *

The team were all in the office, not working a case for once, just catching up on a huge amount of paper work.

"Em, are you ok?" Spencer asked, noticing she looked as if she had a headache.

"I think I'm getting a migrane." She said.

" tell Hotch, you should go home." Reid said, concerned, he had noticed Emily had been feeling sick and getting Migranes frequently for around a month and a half now.

"No... no... I'll be fine." She said, trying to avoid putting her head on her desk.

"Ok..." Reid looked confused now. "Well take 2-3 aspirin." He said.

"Thanks Reid, but really no." She said, trying to avoid aspirin, not knowing whether or not it could harm the baby.

"Ok Emily..." He said, even more confused, why was she refusing to take painkillers if she was clearly suffering? This was strange, something defiantly wasn't quite right with Emily. Thinking back over the past month he thought. Maybe she could be pregnant,, her breasts did look a little bigger, but that didn't quite make sense to Dr Reid who wasn't aware of her having had sex with anyone in the recant months.

Rossi was in his office and noticed Emily had put her head on her desk, a few minutes later, going down the stairs he went over and asked Spencer first. "What's up with Em today?" He asked.

"Migrane." Reid replied.

"Hmm..." Rossi thought, who had also been noticing Emily's strange behavior and random illnesses lately.

"Em?" He went over to her and asked gently, shaking her very gently, to make sure she hadn't passed out.

"What Rossi?" She Grumbled, head still on the desk.

"Sit up a minute." He ordered, however sounding concerned.

"Ugh." Emily sighed and heaved herself up.

"Look Em. If you honestly tell me what's going on with you, you can lay down in my office for the rest of the day, or until the migraine passes." He told her, bribing her a little, despite already having ideas of what was wrong with Emily.

"Fine." Emily groaned. "I'll tell you this evening, just don't tell anyone." She said, trying to sound threatening when warning him not to tell.

Going up to Rossi's office, he helped her stand and walked with her. "6pm ok." He told her as she laid down groaning and closed her eyes. "Fine 6pm." She agreed weakly.

Sitting at his desk to do his work, about an hour later he noticed Emily was fast asleep and laughed to himself a little. "Poor girl." He said to himself, and contemplated looking in her file, thinking he knew already and not wanting to wait until 6pm. Being the kind gentleman he is he didn't, and just got on with the ever increasing amount of paper work, which seemed to have been building up as they had had a heavy run of cases lately.

Hotch knocked on Rossi's office door as he wanted to speak to him.

"Hello Aaron." He greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Could you get up Emily's file for me? My laptops down." He asked.

"No can do I'm afraid Aaron." Rossi said, although looking in Emily's file was tempting to himself. "Lost my password." He lied.

"Is she ok?" He asked, noticing she was sleeping in his office.

"Migrane." He replied. "Look if Emily has something she feels is important to tell you, she will. Trust her on that one, there's no need for you to be looking in her file." He said, looking over at Emily briefly.

"Yeah... I guess." Hotch replied sighing. What was wrong with Emily? It Puzzled him. Maybe Garcia would know, she could probably find Emily's entire life story so far in less than a minute. Saying goodbye to Rossi he headed to Garcia's office to see if he could find out what was up with Emily.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." She greeted, noticing he was at the door. "What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Emily. Can you look up her medical records?" He asked.

"Why Sir?" She asked. "Isn't that snooping?"

"I guess... but you've noticed her lately, my computers down so I can't check her file, I just want to see if there's something she hasn't told me but I should really know about."

Garcia sighed, she was also concerned about Emily. Thinking for a second, if Emily had something to hide she probably would have made sure it stayed in super sealed records and off any file, there wasn't really any point in it. "Look Aaron, I don't feel comfortable snooping round Emily's business." She told him. "Sorry but no can do."

"Fine Garcia." He sighed and headed back to his office, thinking about it, knowing Emily she probably bribed someone not to put whatever it was that she was hiding on her file. Next he figured he would call Roxanne into his office, she was Emily's daughter, so if anyone on the team knew something it was likely to be her.

"Hello Aaron. What did you want?" She asked, slightly confused as to why she was called into his office and the door was closed.

"Emily." He said. "What isn't she telling us?"

"Uh, see..." Roxanne wasn't really sure how to respond.

"You know something." He said bluntly.

"Yes... I know something, but it's classified information and honestly Hotch, she'll tell you when she's ready." Roxanne replied, hoping he didn't question her.

"Ok... so you won't tell me?" He asked again.

"Sorry Hotch. I wouldn't normally deny I request from my Boss but she's my mother and I was sworn to secrecy." She apologised.

"Ok. Well. I'll just wait until she tells me then." He sighed and let Roxanne go back to her work, also got back on with his.

6pm came, fortunately everyone went home early, so it was just Rossi and Emily left, waking Emily up gently, he waited a minute for her to sit up and look like she was actually able to hold a coherent conversation.

"So then?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm Pregnant." She replied, a sense of excitement in her voice.

"I see, who else knows?"

"Roxanne." She replied.

"Ok. That would make sense." He responded, thinking about all the times she had covered for Prentiss lately. "And you haven't told Hotch why?" He asked, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"He's the father..." She said,suddenly sounding very ashamed.

"Ah, that's awkward." Rossi replied. "I won't tell him." He responded, sounding truthful.

"Thanks Rossi." She thanked him and even smiled a little.

"So how far along are you?"

"About 9 weeks."

"You'll have to tell him your pregnant soon then, your breasts are looking bigger now, and you'll start to show soon."

"Ugh Rossi, don't mention my breasts." She said sighing. "And I know, it starts to show at 12 weeksish."

"Ok. I won't mention your breasts, and tell him. Soon." He advised. "You don't have to say who the father is, although he might work it out. Just tell him your pregnant." He said hugging her gently.

"Thanks Rossi." She said, then wished him goodbye and headed off home.


	8. Chapter 8

"A row house in Dupont Circle!" Garcia exclaimed amazed.

"I can't believe I'm doing it." Prentiss replied, not fully sure whether buying this house was the best decision. "I mean it's probably not going to work out, right?" She asked, disbelieving herself and actually afraid she may get the house. "There are five other sealed bids, and I offered way below the asking price!"

"Sounds to me like someones hoping they don't get it." JJ said, as they started walking up to the briefing room.

"Orthophobia, fear of owning personal property." Reid hypothesized reading through a file and walking at the same time.

"No! I don't have a fear of owning stuff!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, defiantly no fear of owning stuff, especially when it comes to shoes." Roxanne said.

"My fear is owning personal property that ways 300 tons." Prentiss elaborated.

"Actually, depending on materials used, square footage and horizontal verses vertical construction the average house weighs 60 tons." Reid said, correcting Prentiss on her factual mistake, not realizing she was quite probably over exaggerating.

Walking into the briefing room Emily sighed, Reid always liked to throw in a few facts and saying the average house weighed 60 tons didn't make her feel any less scared.

They had another case, A killing in Enid, Oklahoma. A woman, Cara Smith, murdered in an apartment. Minutes after Rodney Garrets execution. Door left open, and stabbed right through the heart, exactly how Garret killed his victims. They thought it may be a copycat, meaning they could not afford to waste time, as Garret killed 25 before he got caught. On the Jet, another body had been found, 6 hours. The UnSub was moving fast.

Rod had no visitors in prison except for his wife, who was diagnosed with cancer when they first started dating, they got married once she was better. Rod was there for her, so it only made sense she was there for him throughout his time in prison, despite what he did. She visited every day, no matter what. Leaving Helen's (Garret's wife) house Rossi told her to call if she remembered anything that might help, it seemed Garret had an admirer and being his wife, she may know who. She said people had sent letters, so Prentiss asked if they could look at them, Reluctantly Helen went to get them, as she had kept them all.

"Have you told him yet?" Rossi asked, as they were driving in an SUV.

"No..." Emily replied and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, can we just work on the case?" She asked.

"Fine... fine... tell him though. Soon." Rossi said and ended it there.

Reading through the letters, and looking at the locations of the crime, they tried to build up a profile. It was quite scary to think people actually admired serial killers like Garret. Some of the letters they read, were quite scary when thinking that actual people wrote them. The team also found that with this set of victims, their hair had been cut by the UnSub. Reid suggested Trichophillia. Whatever this was, it was starting to look a lot less like a copycat. There was a difference in MO and victim type. There was also the fact that Garret was sloppy, apart from doors being left open and teapots boiling, which could be seen as him wanting everyone to know when and where he was killing, this UnSub was careful, in the grand scheme of things.

"Do you remember when people used to write letters by hand?" Prentiss asked Rossi, while they were still going through the mountain of fan letters, that had been sent to Garret.

"That's how I wrote my first book." He told her. "Give me a keyboard any day."

"Come on, Rossi, the excitement of seeing an envelope from a friend in your mailbox. " She mused, it was something of such rarity in today's society. "Now it's just an electronic ding on your computer." She said dissapointedly.

"One of my various brothers-in-law was a mailman. He said the expression, Going postal, made perfect sense to him. He spent all day delivering a mountain of letters, one at a time. Then, he's go to work the next morning and there's be another mountain of letters, and it's forever.

"Sounds like our Job." Prentiss replied sighing and picking up another letter. "It took seven years for the world to get rid of Rod Garret, and 15 minutes after, a new one pops up in his place." She finished, and put down the letter she was reading but becoming aware that Rossi had found something interesting.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She comes like fullest moon on happy night, Taper of waist, with shape of magic might. The exact words Garret said before he was executed."

Taking the letter from Rossi she remembered the nutcase who wrote "I applaud you." When comparing the two, the stationary was exactly the same. Going back to Helen, they needed to ask more questions. She may know who it was from or have some sort of idea which would help them find that information. Unfortunately she didn't but it gave Rossi a new theory.

They believed they were looking for a white male between 30 and 40, strong enough to subdue physically fit young women, with minimal resistance. Forensically sophisticated and evidence conscious. He targets his victims in advance, leaving no trail. The UnSub was confidant, shown my how he had been taunting them by revealing his crime scenes quickly. His ability of planning and executing crimes showed them he could hold down a job, his job however, likely to be menial and unfufilling. The victims all represented society's perception of perfection, this may represent the type of women he is unable to have. The UnSub cut his victims hair and took it with him, this could be a way to possess a part of them, or to degrade them, by making then uglier. Killing in six hour increments, effectively, he was time stamping his victims, there was no reason to believe he would deviate from that, giving the profilers reason to believe the next kill would take place at midnight. The public had to be alerted to stay off the streets, for all nonessential activities, for their protection and single women should not be in their homes alone, again for their protection. Every available officer would out that night, the city needed to be covered, fortunately, they could use his MO against him.

The warning meant the UnSub had to improvise, he abducted his victim this time, and there was still some things which didn't quite make sense to the Profilers. It was 2:30 in the morning. Seeing something, Prentiss went over and found the body. Different MO. Stab wounds all over her torso and scalp removed. Still feeling sick after Morgans reckless driving, she wondered why she put herself into these situations.

9:43am. Reid was giving facts about Polyphasic sleep, after Rossi mentioned how he could never take a nap. Connecting the dots, on the map of where the body's had been found, JJ realized it resembled a heart, a heart, with Helen's home in the center. It was all about her. Finding she was not at home and realizing her incredibly solitary life, they wondered who could have taken her and where she may be. Garcia found that four minutes prior she checked out the the prison, after going to collect her husbands belongings.

Deducing what they had discovered in the last few minutes, Hotch realized the UnSub was the prison shuttle driver. It would explain everything.

Thanks to the wonderful magic of Garcia, they found his location, hurrying to get there, they sensed the situation may be urgent.

On the Jet everyone was sleeping except Rossi and Hotch, well that was until they were all awoken by Garcia

"Garcia, this better be important." Prentiss warned, still half asleep.

"Its nothing, its just a messenger came by the office today with some papers from escrow!" Garcia screamed, raising her pitch towards the end and threw little pieces of paper at the webcam as if it were confetti.

"No!" Emily exclaimed shocked.

"The house in Dupont circle, you got it!"

"Congratulations." Hotch said.

"That's great mom!" Roxanne exclaimed, only just becoming fully awake.

Prentiss looked excited, but then unsure.

"6 seconds, fastest case of buyers remorse ever." Rossi said, looking at his watch smiling.

"Well I say the moment we land we all head over to Ziggy's and clear out the champagne inventory. Morgan said as him and Reid walked over.

"And talk Prentiss down of the ledge." JJ laughed.

"Oh my Stomach doesn't feel so hot." She groaned a little, putting on a slight act. To this Morgan laughed being able to see through it, but Reid looked down at her stomach for a second, Prentiss never passed up the opportunity of alcohol, put that with the recent sickness and migraines and how recently she had refused to take aspirin, it could be quite likely she was infact preganant, he wanted to see if she was showing.

"I was in the middle of the best dream." JJ said, smiling and changing the topic. " I was at this exclusive hair salon, getting my hair done.

"Ah the psychotheraputic benefits of dreams." Reid said intuitively.

"Yes purging unpleasant images and replacing them with good ones." Roxanne continued, stopping Reid from adding any more.


	9. Chapter 9

"So do you think Emily is pregnant?" Reid asked JJ, after Emily had just ran off to the ladies room to throw up.

"Seriously Spence. Emily!" She exclaimed before thinking. "No. Actually that would fit. She's been throwing up, refusing alcohol... Morgan." She gestured over, seeing him enter the office.

"Do you think Emily's Pregnant?" She asked him.

"Why are you asking me? I know nothing about pregnancy." He replied confused. "Roxanne defiantly knows something though." He finished. "Roxy." He gestured, as she was entering the office alongside Rossi.

"I bet you $10 this is about Emily." She said, as they were walking over to the over agents.

"It could be about anything." Rossi replied.

"Is Emily pregnant?" Morgan asked.

"No.. no. no no. Of course she isn't!" Roxanne lied, effectively, hoping they would believe her.

"Rossi?" Morgan asked. "You look like you know something on this matter."

"Emily is not pregnant. Ok. Well not to my knowledge." He told them, sounding convincing.

"Ok fine." Morgan gave up asking them, realizing they wouldn't budge.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" JJ asked, changing the topic to Roxanne's baby, knowing she'd had a scan that morning and found out.

"A girl!" She replied excitedly.

"Congratulations." JJ exclaimed. "I wish I'd had a girl sometimes, Henry is so manic." She said thinking about her own child.

"He is so cute though." Roxanne said. "You can't argue at that."

"No I can't. I love him to pieces, just sometimes I would like some quiet." She told them.

"Just wait until he starts bringing friends home from school." Hotch put in, joining the conversation, thinking about how jack was always 10 times louder when he had friends over.

"Contrary to popular belief girls aren't any less noisy than boys. I thin we tend to get that impression as boys tend to play more violent games than girls, making them seem louder but infact the level of volume from a child does not depend on the gender by more the child itself."

"So I have a lot to look forward to then." Roxanne replied.

"Yes. Yes you do." JJ and Hotch both said simultaneously.

Soon after Emily came out of the ladies room and found it strange everyone apart from Garcia was surrounded round Reid's desk. "Hey." Emily said, sitting back down at her desk."What were you all talking about?" She asked.

"Roxanne's baby." Reid quickly told her.

"Oh yeah. Is it a boy or a girl Rox?" She asked.

"Girl." She replied smiling.

"Aww congrats darling!" She exclaimed, happy for her daughter and lent over to hug her.

"Anyway, what's everyone's plans tomorrow?" She asked. "I'm going to look at the house and I would like someone to come with me." She continued.

"Let that be me." Morgan replied, knowing everyone else had various plans for the next day.

"Ok Morgan, bright and early."

* * *

That next morning, Emily's morning sickness was acting up and she had her head over the toilet throwing up the breakfast she forced herself to eat. Forgetting the time it was a shock when there was a ring at the doorbell, however she remembered it was Morgan and told him to come in.

"Em? Are you alright?" He asked coming into the house and over to her bathroom door, hearing the sounds of someone throwing up.

"I will be." She replied after finishing throwing up, flushing the loo and splashing her face with cool water she came out.

"Em. We don't have to see the house if your not well." He told her. "I can go home, or stay here and look after you."

"Morgan. I'm fine."

"Your not though! You've been throwing up at least once almost every day for the last two months."

"I know... but Morgan... I'm not sick." She told him.

"What do you mean, not sick!" He exclaimed then remembered what JJ had asked him yesterday. "Oh my god Em! JJ and Reid were right!" He exclaimed.

"Right about what?" She asked, making sure she didn't say something he didn't already know.

"Your pregnant!" He exclaimed.

"Yep. You caught me." She replied smiling, but also worried. If JJ and Reid knew who else did? "Did Roxanne or David tell them?" She asked.

"No. Not at all, actually they did quite a good job of convincing us you weren't. It was just a theory." Morgan told her. "Anyway congratulations." He said, hugging her gently, so not to aggravate her stomach.

"Don't tell Hotch..." She said.

"Oh... he's the baby daddy." Morgan told her smiling. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said.

"Anyway lets get going." Emily said, wanting to change the topic.

"Ok." Morgan laughed. "Your not going to be sick again right?" He checked with her.

"If you drive sensibly, then I shouldn't be." She replied. "I have nothing left to throw up."

"Ok, ok, just for you." He replied as they walked out the door and headed to see the house.

Heading to the convention Roxanne, Penelope and Spencer were also talking about Emily. "Ok Roxy, Spill. Is Emily preggers?" Garcia asked. "Cause you know I could just find out within a flash."

"She is." Roxanne finally caved in, figuring she was around 12 weeks now and would start to show, so everyone would find out anyway.

"I knew it!" Garcia and Reid both exclaimed simultaneously.

"But don't tell Hotch." She warned them.

"Fine.. We won't tell, will we Reid." Garcia replied all giggly and excited. "Why? She asked. "Oh..." She answered her own question realizing he was the father.

"Yes Oh..." Roxanne replied smiling. "Be warned you two, you tell Hotch, there will be trouble."

"Is that a threat Roxanne Masson?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, that would be correct, it is a threat." She replied laughing, of course she wasn't really going to hurt them, but a warning never hurt.

* * *

"Don't tell me we have a case." Prentiss groaned upon hearing both their phones go off while she and Morgan were sitting on her sofa in her appartment.

"Well unfortunately we do have a case." Morgan said, putting his arm round her. "I can tell Hotch you can't come though... if your feeling sick."

"No... I'll come, it seems urgent." She told him, as they got up and headed to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving on the scene Emily noticed her vest seemed tighter than usual, loosening it off a little she sighed. Hostage situation in a bank, this was serious. They were called the face cards and had committed seven robberies in seven months, killing one person at each robbery. It was strange they were only being called in now. They hack the feed and turn of the Cameras, during the initial canvass and during the robbery, until the masks come back on, then they're turned back on.

Observing the footage, they noticed the hostages were being used as a human shield.

Trying to negotiate, Strauss ordered for a medic to be sent in, Hotch and Rossi were skeptical of this seemingly hurried idea, to told her to make sure it was an agent with medical training, that way the would take advantage of an opportunity if it was to come.

Looking at the dynamic between the male UnSubs Hotch and Rossi thought that they may be related. Looking over at the last six robberies, it was unfortunate no one had been able to build a sketch, Reid however did notice that had been zigzagging from north and south, in the relative straight pattern from Washington D.C. They theorized that today's robbery was always a part of their plan. These UnSubs were professionals. It was also evident from the previous Six robberies that only the woman pulled the trigger. She chose a different victim each time, not just the security guard and shot them in the gut so they bleed out while robbing the bank. A definite sadist. It also seemed she was more in charge than had been let on.

In the mean time, Garcia crossed height and weight references with known offenders specializing in bank jobs and home burglaries and found the males were brothers. Chris and Oliver Stratton. Petty thieves from Philly who became bank robbers in New Jersey. They served two years in prison and released two months prior to the first face cards robbery.

The director ordered a full tactical assault, another decision which seemed questionable to Hotch and Rossi, they hoped they could sway Strauss and made her go against the director's orders.

Prentiss was staring at the screen, showing the event on the news when she was told she had a call from Clyde Easter, hearing it was from him, it couldn't be ignored. He may know something to help the case.

"Salut ma belle, Ca va? Sorry I missed your funeral, by the way. I was held up in Prague." He greeted.

"So your not surprised?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Of course not." He responded. "Keeping tabs on my former assets is a particular skill of mine." He explained.

Prentiss sighed, of course, classic Clyde Easter. "Okay, so what can you tell me about my mystery woman?"

"Yes, Well, if she seems familiar to you, she should." He paused. "We don't know her identitiy, but we've seen her before. She's struck a number of banks worldwide, including..."

"Paris!" Prentiss exclaimed. "There was a robbery when I was relocated there, someone died."

"Yes the bank manager, Glenn Harrison."

"Gut shot?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I don't remember hearing anything about the robber wearing a mask."

"That's because she didn't. Now she seems to be wearing disguises. Her face as been seen on camera, by six different intelligence agencies and no one can identify her."

"How is that possible?" Prentiss asked, in shock. "Wait who were her partners oversees?"

"She didn't need any."

"So why would she now?" Prentiss asked, ending her phone conversation.

Back with Hotch, Rossi and Morgan they thought the smaller banks were training runs for the Stratton brothers. It made sense, she had taken two quite bad bank robbers and turned them into efficient ones.

Prentiss, JJ, Roxanne and Reid also had their own ideas on the woman's new need for partners.

Until this robbery they had been highly organized, striking on deposit days only, when most cash was present. It was the first time they stroke on a Saturday, more family's more foot traffic. It was a riskier attack. Maybe the woman was so vain because she wanted to look good for the cameras. A riskier attack created more Media attention.

"She searches the bank but doesn't look for a means of escape, she appears to be almost enjoying the situation." Rossi observed. They new the brothers where in it for the money, but what about her?

It seemed she was in control, when one of the brothers said he wanted a plane to Switzerland, she said Chad. But why Chad?

Calling Clyde, Prentiss thought he may know: why Chad?

"Chad? that's an odd choice." He told her. "And not exactly hospitable at this time of year." He continued, confused by this strange request of going to Chad.

"They said they could fly themselves there." Prentiss said, hoping more information would help. "Nothing suggests that Chris would have that ability, so she must." She continued.

"Well, unfortunately Interpol doesn't have many assets in that particular region in Africa. Maybe that's something you could help me with when this is over."

"Work for Interpol again? That'll be the day."

"Not work, darling. Run. You see I've been promoted, so the teams yours whenever you want it."

"Its a hell of a time to bring that up."

"Well you know, in our line of work, there's never a good time. Think about it. Please?"

"You find me a connection I can use and maybe we'll discuss it." Prentiss aid, before hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket.

Back on the case, there were many unanswered questions. For one, these guys were too good to get caught so why did they?

It was confirmed that 911 received a text, alerting them of the robbery. Garcia traced it and found it was sent from a phone registered to a a Larry Phillips Jr, who was currently inside the bank. The same name from the 97 north Hollywood bank shootout in California, no wonder it sounded familiar. It was interesting that the text was sent 30 seconds before the security feeds for entry were blacked out. It had to have come from one of the robbers!They thought it was the woman, She wanted them there. Her narcissistic personality meant she thrived on attention. They had to separate her from Chris, to find out what bigger thing she had on her mind.

Meanwhile, trying to solve the issue of the hacking, Garcia found anonymous international entities were hacking the feeds as-well as media outlets. Tracking down the IP, someone had hacked the camera's at 7:00am that morning, an entirely different hack from the one used to shut down the camera's for entry. Someone else had to be watching. But who? Whoever it was, the female was dressing up for them.

Maybe the way to solve this would be by making Chris aware that she had another partner. Unfortunatly that did not go down well, he wanted to speak to the person who shot his brother. William Lamontagne Jr. JJ was reluctant and did not want to let him go, she loved him, and knew the risk of losing him if he went in there. The UnSubs retaliated, started shooting a hostage every 60 seconds, until they bought Will in.

They sent him in, Morgan having to restrain JJ and SWAT surrounding the bank. Upon his entrance, the kids were sent out. It looked good to start, but suddenly, after Will had said his name, Chris, shot him twice. Eye's of horror came from all and Morgan having to restrain JJ again.

After Will was hot, there was a horrible silence between the Agents, JJ in a huge state of shock and becoming increasingly worried, not sure whether he was alive, or dead. The team planned on heading in, on Hotch's orders. Roxanne, Reid, Strauss, Rossi, Kevin and Garcia staying behind.

Hostages came out, it all looked like things were going well. Reid however noticed something, when the female UnSub was "looking for an escape." She was following the electrical lines.

"Oh no!" Reid exclaimed, there was going to be a bomb.

"Abort, Abort!" Rossi screamed, running out hoping to save them before it was too late.

BANG!

It went off, Glass shattering, smoke erupting, the force blowing the team who were out there, off their feet.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Emily?" Morgan asked concerned after checking JJ was ok. "JJ" He ran after her, into the building.

"Emily!" He called, hoping to find her. "Emily!"

"Emily!"

"Over here." She replied, crouching down, after finding some elderly people.

"You alright?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. They were hiding back here." She said, talking about the elderly couple she had found.

"Can we move them?" Morgan asked rushing over.

"Yeah. With help, he's unconscious." She said.

After finding Emily was ok, JJ and Morgan, rushed down below to see if they could find Will.

Talking with Reid and Roxanne Hotch said that the last created a whole between the two vaults and the tunnels, pointed out on the map. Reid pointed out that many of these banks were made from granite or limestone, the female had to know to use a combination of C-4 and Semtax, looking at the tunnels there was a possibility that she may still have been underground. It was in her personality, she wanted to see all the chaos. From knowing that, they realized they had to find the tunnel exit closest to the bank.

JJ and Morgan exited the bank, still having not found Will, they did however find his wallet, it was a good sign he was still alive, however now they knew the UnSubs had taken him. What they didn't know was why?

The UnSubs were in an ally, north west of the perimeter, Garcia managed to pull up footage. Them in a car. There was definitely someone in the back. The couldn't be sure it was Will, however it was likely that it was. They had to find out more about her, the female UnSub to solve this case.

Emily called Clyde again, after there being an explosion, he may have some new ideas.

"I'm so sorry about what has happened. Is your team alright?" He asked,

"No. One of our own was taken hostage during the escape."

"They made it out of that?" He asked disbelivingly.

"Yeah. In a stolen government vehicle."

"We've seen that before, remember Scotland Yard, 04?" Clyde asked. "A sedan was stolen from the impound lot."

"Yeah, security footage verified it was a woman, even thought she was never caught." Prentiss remembered.

"No but they found the car. She left behind some fake ID's and weapons, and that's where she got her moniker, Lady X" Clyde told Prentiss.

"Right. Everybody figured with that arsenal and her ability to evade,she was trained. Probably an assassin."

"Two days later, an ambassador was killed. She was shot in the stomach. The question is, what assassin doesn't go for the kill shot?"

"This one. She's sadistic." Prentiss clarified.

"Yeah. Fits your profile, I take it."

"Well, yeah, it's gotta be the same woman. She killed at each robbery. And the banks were simply a means to fund today's explosion."

"Even if she wears wigs, she doesn't mind showing her face, because she knows we won't find it."

"We've only got one other thing to go on. What she left behind. What about Chad? Is there any connection?"

"No. No. Nothing yet, but if I had more help, say, running the London Gateway office, You'd have your answer much quicker."

"Yes. You should fix that." Prentiss said, still not wanting to take the job opportunity.

"Well. I'm trying."

"You have always had bad timing."

"Oh. come on Emily. Don't you miss this? Think about it."

"Yeah, I will." She told him, before hanging up and going to tell the team what she found out.

Entering back to where the rest of the team were, they had found out about the bomb. As they thought Semtax and C-4, Red, Blue and yellow wires in each. A ten year old cell phone was used as a detonator. This was rare and last seen in a number of bombings in Chad.

Looking over the footage several times the team discovered the partner was Matthew Downs, the person who came over to tend to will when he got shot.

Walking through the wreckage, from the bomb, they noticed money was lest, to her, it was not about the money, it still didn't make full sense that she changed the negotiation demand to Chad. Reid thought that the dated meant something. The years significant events happened, all election years. It could be a political statement, but Prentiss realized it was more personal than that.

Now it was time to find the connection to Chad. Prentiss wondered if anything had happened, on that exact date in, in Chad in 2008. Unsurprisingly Garcia found something. Multiple explosions. The area of most casualties was on a train, Semtax and C-4 used. There was going to be another bomb, at the train station.

Running into the train station, Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan split up. They had to stop this bomb. Looking around, the suspect had to be somewhere and Morgan spotted him and proceed to bolt off after him upon noticing where he was headed.

Emily went up the stairs, where it was zoned off, to find Will chained up and connected to six transmitters. Looking at the time left before the place blew up, she had to diffuse the bomb herself. Thinking, she didn't have long left. 2008, she typed. To her dismay it was wrong. 2 try's left. Chad! 2-4-4-3. She typed. Wrong again. 1 try left. Her name. Izzy. I-Z-Z-Y. She typed. Thankfully it was write, but it was not over yet. 30 seconds. The bomb was still active. Looking at the wires, the colour had to mean something. But which one? Only one was different from the colours of the flag of the US, Yellow. Cutting it, they bomb was diffused, one second more and they'd both have been dead.

"How d'ya do that?" He asked, hugely relived.

"I didn't over think it." She replied, also hugely relived.

* * *

Finally it was over and they were safe. Emily however was concerned that she may have lost the baby, being a part of earlier's explosion.

"Em are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah... fine. I'm just worried I've lost it." She told him.

"Oh... Em!" He exclaimed hugging her. "I'm sure it will be ok." Morgan continued.

"I guess." She replied embracing his comforting warmth.

At the hospital Rossi heard a little proposal between JJ and Will and phoned the team to see if they were free the next day, for JJ and Wills wedding, which he wanted to host, as a nice surprise for JJ.


	12. Chapter 12

"You want to leave don't you?" Morgan asked Emily at JJ's wedding, while they were in a room alone.

"No.. No.. its not that... its complicated." She replied sighing.

"Emily. I know you. How long has this been on your mind?"

"Since I found out I was pregnant." She confessed.

"And does this have anything to do with Clyde?"

"Not really... but he did ask me to run the London Office."

"And your going to take it."

"He only asked yesterday..."

"But your thinking about it."

"I don't know yet." She paused and looked at him "You think I should stay."

"I think I miss you already." He responded as Garcia walked in.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." Emily replied.

"I do not like the sound of I'll tell you later."

"Look it's JJ's night and I don't want to..."

"Alright, if you are telling me that there is something bad happening right now, to balance out the goodness that is tonight, I will have none of it, because I don't believe in that."

"Hey Emily." Beth greeted, as her and Hotch walked in.

"Hi, It's nice to see you again." She said laughing, partially to cover up how awkward she felt being in the same room as the father of her baby and his girlfriend.

"It's nice to see you again too. Hey Derek." She greeted and shook his hand. Telling Jack about the fountain, Derek left with him and Beth followed, giving Hotch and Emily some time alone.

"How are you?" Hotch asked her. "That bad?" He asked, hearing her sigh.

"What?" She asked confused.

"That's your tell."

"It is? For how long?"

"Uh. Ever since I've known you."

"Well you have one to."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Only I'm not going to tell you what is is or you'll stop doing it."

"I see." He replied, disbelieving. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Absolutely. But not now."

"First thing tomorrow."

"It's a date."

"Okay."

The rest of the wedding continued without a hitch, it was just a nice evening, for all to enjoy. A huge contrast to the events that went down the previous day.

Going into Hotch's office the next morning she was nervous, she wasn't even sure she still had the baby, but judging by how she had thrown up a couple of times since the bomb, she figured it was likely she still was. Knocking on Hotch's door she entered, closing it being her and sitting opposite him. "I'm pregnant..." She started.

"Wow Emily! You Should have told me." He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry... its just that... well... uh... your the father." She finally said.

"Em! Even more of a reason why you should have told me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... just with Beth and everything... I didn't want to ruin what you two have." She told him honestly.

"Its ok Emily." He replied. "About 12 weeks then I'm guessing?" He asked, thinking back to that night.

"Yes.. that would be about right..." She said. "There's one other thing..."

"Your leaving aren't you?" He asked, despite already knowing.

"Yes." She answered him sadly. "Clyde offered for me to run the London Office... It's a desk Job and I know I hate them, but I'm having a baby... and I've thought about it... I just think I should go." She said.

"Wow! The London Office!" Hotch exclaimed. "You don't have to leave... you know that right?" He asked.

"Yes I know... but maybe one day I'll come back." She replied. "I just need a change." She ended.

* * *

**May write a short chapter after the baby's born to finalise things :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing his phone one morning, Hotch rolled over and picked up his phone to see it was Emily. "Hey Em." He greeted drowsily, answering the phone.

"Hey Aaron. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, worried she may have woken him.

"No... No... I was awake. Anyway how are you?" He asked.

"Good, good. Well as good as one can expect while in labour."

"It hurts right?"

"Yeah... but not so much that. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked her, putting her on speaker so he could get ready for work while speaking.

"Scared I won't be a good mother... Scared I won't be-able to give it all the attention it needs while growing up. I never had to do any of that with Roxanne because I put her up for adoption. I regret it now... but I'm just scared Aaron."

"Em, you did what was right with Roxy and you know that. As for this baby, you'll make a wonderful mother Em. How about I come down at Christmas to see you both?" He asked.

"Sure Aaron, Christmas sounds good." She replied. "Thanks." She replied, hearing Jack call Hotch on the phone.

"Is that Emmy on the phone?" He asked.

"Yes Jack It's Emily."

"Can I speak to her please!" He almost begged.

"Em. Can Jack speak to you?" He asked her.

"Sure! I would be delighted to speak to Jack." She replied.

"I miss you Emmy." He said.

"Aww I miss you too Jacky boy."

"Guess who got full marks on their spelling test yesterday!"

"Oh I don't know... someone very clever I bet!"

"It was me! Emmy! I got full marks!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Well done Jack! That's amazing!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Thankyou Emmy. I have to get ready for school now. Bye!"

"Aww bye Jack!"

Hotch smiled and took the phone back off Jack, while he went off to get ready for school, after Jessica arrived to take him, Hotch headed off to work. Still on the phone to Emily.

"Hotch. It hurts." She said.

"It must hurt if your confessing it hurts!" He exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"Oh Em, It'll be over soon." He said soothingly. "Just breathe." He replied, pulling up into the carpark at work. "Look we'll have to text now cause I'm at the office." He told her, getting in the elevator, Rossi getting in as well.

"Ok Aaron. I'll text you." She replied.

Back in the elevator Hotch put his phone back in his pocket, after sending a text to Emily.

*_Deep Breaths Em. Love you, AH x*_

**"**Who will you have to text now because your in the office?" Rossi asked, overhearing the end of the conversation.

"Emily." He replied. "She's in labor."

"Ah." Rossi replied understandingly. "You know what. Your probably lucky your not there." He said.

**"**I know right! I barley made it there before Jack was born and Haley tried to break my arm off I swear!" Hotch replied laughing before receiving a text from Emily.

*_Thanks for that guidance Hotch. The midwives r annoying. Oh and I love you too. EP xxx*_

"Well she's still texting, that's a good sign." Rossi noted, as Hotch got out his phone and started tapping away a reply.

_*Glad to be of service. What r the midwives doing? AH x*_

"Well I think she's trying to distract herself, we had an agreement, I would text her or talk to her on the phone while she was in labor, if she wanted. " He told Rossi as they stepped out the elevator and went their separate ways.

"Is Hotch not saying hello?" Blake asked Rossi as they greeted each other in the office.

"He's a little preoccupied." Rossi told her.

"Ah. Right. Hotch. Preoccupied? With what may I ask?"

"Oh just something to do with an old team member." He told her, knowing she didn't know Emily, so to her it would be irrelevant they she was in labor.

"Ok..." Blake replied, deciding not to question anymore and went to her desk.

_*Just being around. EP xxx*_

_* EM! That sounds like you. Just stay calm though. AH x*_

"So why isn't Hotch coming out of his office this morning?" JJ asked, as they had all collected round Reid's desk.

_"_Rossi said it was something about an old team member." Blake said, overhearing their conversation from her own desk,

"AMG!" Garcia exclaimed. "It's Emily!"

"Yeah, she told me she was getting contractions when we were playing words with friends late yesterday evening." JJ said. "Wanted to know how to relive them."

"AMG, SHE'S HAVING HER BABY!" Garcia exclaimed excitedly.

Blake came over now. "So Hotch is preoccupied because a past team member is having her baby. Am I missing something?" She asked.

"He's the father..." Reid said.

"Ah. So why isn't he with her?" She questioned, still not fully understanding.

"She's in London now, she left to run the London gateway office in May." Reid explained.

"Now it all makes sense." Blake replied understandingly

_I'm trying to stay calm Aaron, god I hate hospitals. EP xxx_

_*Ik, Ik Em. Stressing and getting annoyed isn't good for the baby though. AH x*_

_*Ik Aaron. Finally they've given me the damn epidural. EP xxx *_

_*You won't feel anything now then. AH xxx *_

About an two hours later Hotch received a picture message from Emily.

_*Meet your new son. Harry Aaron Prentiss. Born 26/10/12 11:30am 8lb 7oz. EP xxx*_

Hotch smiled receiving the text, feeling the same joy as he did when Jack was born, texting her back he ventured out of his office to notify the team.

_*Congrats Em! See you both at Xmas. AH x*_

"Guys Emily's had her baby." Hotch told them happily and showed the picture to the members of his team smiling.

"Aww he is so cute!" Garcia exclaimed happily and messaged Emily on words with friends to say congrats. The rest of the team also reacted in a similer way and sent out their individual congratulations to Emily.

* * *

**I'm going to write a seperate fanfic about Christmas XD. Don't know when, not really feeling sufficiantly christmasy as it's summer XD. I have ideas though so probably quite soon!**


End file.
